El regreso de la oscuridad
by Dark Angel y Shinigami de luz
Summary: ¿Crees que todo termino?, ¿que todo acabaría?, no mas hechicero, no mas ninja…nunca mas, que iluso, entenderás que de la oscuridad no te salvas, no puedes contenerla y menos combatirla, no estamos solos pero tu si.


**El Mensaje parte 1**

Ser el ninja no es fácil, bueno creo en realidad para nadie lo es apenas lo escuchas, combates el mal, monstruos, robots, etc. Combates muchas cosas, crees que esto puede ser eterno y que jamás terminara, pero toda historia tiene un inicio y un final.

Randy Cunningham un joven de noveno grado viviendo una vida normal, eso y ser el ninja todo siempre es emocionante, claro hasta que vences al hechicero quien fue la razón de ser el ninja, ahora viene la pregunta ¿Y ahora qué?

 **Lugar desconocido**

Más allá de las sombras, más allá de un destino se encuentran ellos

De un callejón oscuro salen 4 figuras desconocidas, 3 cubiertas por túnicas oscuras todos reunidos en formación solo uno de ellos resaltaba al tener un túnica roja como la sangre

¿?1: Esta es la cuidad, vaya uno no creería lo que tiene este pútrido lugar

¿?2: Ten más respeto recuerda porque estamos aquí

¿?1: Lo se simplemente no puedo evitar el asquearme el cómo convirtieron este lugar, esas despreciables personas que siguen creyéndose civilizados

¿?3: Como digas, ahora ya que estamos aquí falta localizar al elegido

¿?1: Si en verdad es el elegido, que lo demuestre

El líder de túnica roja tan tranquilo sin hacer el más mínimo sonido ni siquiera al respirar solo llego a decir unas cuantas palabras

¿?4: No importa eso, elegido o no, el ninja siempre será un objetivo y saben lo que pasa con los objetivos

¿? Todos menos el líder: Mueren en las sombras, por siempre en las sombras

Al terminar de decir eso tan rápidos como un ninja se desplegaron por los edificios

¿?4: Vamos a limpiar esta ciudad

 **Casa de Howard**

Randy: Howard te lo digo ya no sé qué hacer, prácticamente le empiezo a perder el sentido a esto de ser el ninja

Howard su amigo y vecino como siempre se le notaba que no ponía la más mínima atención, mientras jugaban Derriba tumbas

Howard(Sin prestarle atención): ¿Qué? Ah sí claro Randy

Randy: Si sé que dirás que aun esta McFist, La hechicera y Bagre; bueno este último no tanto, pero el punto es ¿acaso vendrá algo nuevo? O debo dejar de ser el ninja y esperar que venga

De nuevo Howard no le tomo atención

Howard: Como digas

Randy: Tienes razón pero no le veo mucho sentido a esto

Por primera vez a Randy le importaba más que nunca el saber de su futuro como Ninja, bueno aun cuando no lo crea eso está a punto de averiguarse

 **Fortaleza de McFist**

Casualidad o no McFist también se preguntaba el ¿Qué pasaría ahora?, el hechicero era la razón de destruir al ninja sin él esa razón ya está muerta

McFist: No lo sé Vicerroy, no sientes que ese propósito por el cual luchabas ya no esta

Vicerroy: Ya se lo eh dicho el Hechicero se fue, y sigo repitiéndoselo más de Cincuenta veces

McFist: Es decir como uno puede ser un supervillano con un brazo robótico si ni siquiera tengo un propósito para destruir al ninja

Vicerroy: Y lo que yo sigo buscando es la razón del ¿por qué sigo trabajando aquí?

 **¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente? Buscas poder no es así, no, tu buscas un propósito, solo el elegido lo sabrá ignorante**

 **Un mundo oscuro**

Randy: ¿Dónde estoy?

Tan rápido como no podía creer el sonido de varias explosiones y edificios cayéndose poco a poco comenzó

Randy: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué?

Matando a millones de ciudadanos, aplastados, tratando de buscar esperanza

Randy: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Randy corrió lo más que pudo buscando entre sus cosas su máscara, ser el ninja y salvar a todos, pero no encontró nada

Randy: Vamos, Dónde está, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Dónde está?, maldita sea ¿Dónde…

Una gran explosión se volvió a escuchar, una figura apareció de la explosión para Randy fue una sorpresa lo que vio

Randy: ¡No!, no puede ser verdad

Randy cayó de rodillas al ver quién era el responsable de esto, nadie más que su propio traje su mismo reflejo

Randy: Pe-pero como ¿t-tú eres? ¿Yo?

Ninja: Hola Randy

De pronto alzo su espada ninja, y sin dudar procedió a atacar

Ninja: Adiós Randy

Y así como así, ataco

Randy: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**

 **Fin del sueño**

Randy despertó de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, una muy, muy horrible pesadilla, sudando en su cama por increíble que fue eso, parecía tan real

Randy: ¿qué demonios paso?

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

No pudo ni terminar de pensar al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, mismo del cual era Howard

Randy: Hola Howard, ¿Qué sucede? Y ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano?

*Howard: Primero no es temprano son las 8:25 tarde para ir a la escuela y segundo mira las noticias rápido canal 6

Randy con un suspiro y sorpresa se apresuró a cambiarse

Randy: Howard no tengo tiempo apenas me dices que voy retrasado y que vea las noticias

*Howard: No te lo diría si no fuera importante

El joven de cabello purpura comenzó a encender el televisor sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo, pero si él decía que es serio es porque lo era

Randy: Bien pero más vale que sea…importante

No se sabe lo que vio o su sorpresa pero pronto lo entenderán

Reportero: No sabemos cómo paso, pero múltiples asesinatos todos sucedidos aquí en la correccional de Norresville, no sabemos quién hizo esto pero tenemos una pista

El reportero levanto lo que parecía un DISCO NINJA

Randy: ¿Cómo?

Reportero: Esperen me acaban de informar que no fue solo aquí, múltiples pandillas igual de mutiladas cuyos cuerpos han aparecido todos ahorcados en los muelles, vamos con el Corresponsal

Randy: ¿Cuándo?

Corresponsal: Como han dicho múltiples asesinatos, hemos encontrado más pistas aquí, enfócalo, esto es una advertencia las imágenes pueden ser brutales

Una espada clavada en el pecho de un pandillero, la sangre aun cubre su cuerpo

Discos ninja encajados en los ojos de otro además de parecer tener un pergamino en la boca como si lo hubieran ahogado

Y solo aumentaron las imágenes, uno ahorcado con múltiples símbolos pintados en su cuerpo con su propia sangre, otro con la mandíbula cortada enseñando gran parte del cráneo y más mucho más

Randy: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Locutor: Tal como vieron parece que el ninja se cansó de luchar con monstruos y ahora busca justicia por su propia mano, por eso se suspenden las clases hasta nuevo aviso

*Howard: Lo viste no es así

Randy: S-si

*Howard: De casualidad ¿tú no?..

Randy: No Howard, pero necesito verte lo más pronto posible

*Howard: A donde crees que voy

Randy: Gracias

*Howard: De nada amigo, nos vemos

Randy dejo caer el celular mientras se fijaba más en el reportaje ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

 **Fortaleza de McFist**

A pesar de esa impactante noticia no todo era malo, bueno al menos no para la gente común esto incluso llego provocar una luz de esperanza

Vicerroy llego a toda marcha a la oficina de McFist esperando también sepa de los acontecimientos

Vicerroy: Hannibal dime que lo has visto

McFist (con una sonrisa sarcástica): Oh Vicerroy créeme que lo visto todo y estoy muy sorprendido

Vicerrory: Y deberías estarlo, sabes lo que significa

McFist: Claro que lo sé, finalmente el ninja ha enloquecido

Vicerroy (algo nervioso): ¡Y si ha enloquecido significa que nosotros podremos ser su próximo blanco!, tenemos que huir a otra ciudad, OTRO PAÍS, OTRO CONTINENTE, OTRO PLANETA

Vicerroy ni muy lento comenzó a meter varias cosas de su laboratorio en una maleta, seguido por los gorilas robóticos que sudaban aceite, pero solo McFist se mantuvo con una sonrisa

McFist: umm, hahaha-hahahahahahahahahahaha, enserio crees que eso es lo que significa, no lo ves, esto es justo la señal que necesitaba

En eso McFist zangolotea a Vicerroy por los hombros

Vicerroy: Si es la señal de que ha enloquecido estoy muy de acuerdo con eso

McFist: No, el ninja ha decidido tomar el control, volverse el villano entonces nosotros lo detendremos, como los nuevos héroes de Norresville

Vicerroy: Enserio Hannibal me sorprende que…

En eso McFist lo empuja directo a su laboratorio

McFist: No hay que perder el tiempo, prepárense para construir, para esta noche el Ninja vera su destino una vez más

Gorila Robot: Pero me falta una semana para retirarme

Vicerroy le da unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda

Vicerroy: Créeme amigo yo también me siento así

 **De vuelta con Randy y Howard**

 **Casa de Howard**

Howard: Sabes a veces no comprendo él porque siempre nos reunimos aquí

Randy: Eso no importa tanto, el problema es averiguar ¿Quién hizo esto? Créeme cuando digo que esto importa más que cualquier juego del destroza tumbas

Howard: Wow de verdad debes hablar enserio

Randy: Muy bien primero hay que enfocarnos como hizo esto, objetos ninja en cualquier lugar, además ataco por la noche, sabes lo que significa

Howard: Que quien lo hizo no le gusta salir en el día

Randy: Un poco pero parece que solo ataca de noche, suena lógico la mayoría de los ninjas preferimos las sombras es donde más podemos movernos

Howard: y eso lo has aprendido de tu filosofía ninja

Randy: No más bien simple sentido común, continuemos, no ataca a gente común, hasta ahora ha atacado a gente no tan buena ya ataco a encarcelados y pandilleros, ¿Quiénes seguirá?

Howard: bueno creo que…

 **Una luz comienza a brillar de la mochila de Randy**

Randy: lo siento tiempo de entrar al Nomicon tal vez también sepa algo

Howard: Bien pero hazlo rápido

Randy: Enseguida

 **Dentro del Nomicon**

Randy volvía a caer esta vez hacia un vacío oscuro sin fin

Randy: Muy bien Nomicon dime que está sucediendo porque como has visto no me va muy bien últimamente

En eso una voz calmada pero imponente se escucha

 **Nomicon: Siempre hay más de un camino el fin del hechicero solo es más que un comienzo, Randy Cunningham ten en cuenta mis palabras**

" **Luz y Oscuridad se equilibran entre sí, cuando la oscuridad desaparece de la misma luz se vuelve a generar, témele al enemigo que te vigila, no más que al que combates ignora a tu alrededor pues aun con todos en contra confía en los que más cercanos a ti"**

 **Nomicon: Esa es la clave**

Randy: No entendí

Y así de pronto Randy salió del mundo mental

 **De vuelta al mundo real**

Howard: Y ¿te dijo algo?

Randy: Aparte de otra extraña sabiduría…no mucho

Howard: Esta bien mejor continuemos

Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc Toc

Alguien tocaba la puerta procedió a abrir revelando a Heidi la hermana mayor de Howard

Heidi: Howard soy yo, escucha no tengo tiempo sé que tienes tu tiempo con Mandy

Randy: Randy, de nuevo soy Randy

Heidi: Si como sea, pero no has visto mi usb no la encuentro por ningún lado

Howard: No, no la visto y para que la quieres la escuela está cerrada por el momento, no creo puedas tus noticias ahora

Heidi: No es para eso, si no has visto bien todo el mundo está inculpando al ninja de algo que el no hizo y necesita mi ayuda, sé que él no es capaz de esto

Howard: Bueno pues creo deberí…

Randy interrumpió a su amigo colocándose frente a Heidi

Randy: Entonces podrías ayudarnos estamos en la misma situación, hasta ahora creemos en que el que inculpo al ninja atacara otra vez esta noche, pero no sabemos en dónde empezar

Heidi: Bueno Candy eso es simple, solo ataco a Pandilleros y encarcelados, créeme no son tontos esos tipos, buscaran venganza y trataran de reunir hasta el último arsenal

Randy: Eso no se me había ocurrido

Heidi: Si es posible, busca en muelles, o lugares poco concurridos y los encontraras, pero no te recomiendo que lo hagas podría ser peligroso, además Mama y Papa no permitirían que Howard se lastime por cometer otro acto estúpido…otra vez.

Heidi cerró la puerta con fuerza dándoles a entender lo que no quería que pasara

Randy: Muy bien ya tenemos a donde buscar

Howard: No escuchaste a mi hermana, seremos carne de hamburguesa antes de llegar a la verdad

Randy: Oye ella se refería a Howard y Randy, mas no al ninja

Howard: Tendré que ayudarte en esto verdad

Randy: No te estoy obligando

Howard: Tampoco yo pido tu permiso

Y así como Randy y Howard estaban viendo que hacer hasta la noche cierta hermana entrometida también lo hacia

Heidi: Muy bien Ninja, que tenemos aquí

Prácticamente sentada en su escritorio viendo varios archivos y videos de lo sucedido incluso se notaba un artículo del como varios pandilleros retan al ninja a pelear

 **Cerca del atardecer**

 **Bóveda abandonada**

Los mismos encapuchados misteriosos veían el como el sol se ocultaba

¿?1: El mensaje esta por enviarse

¿?2: Tengo que admitirlo fue divertido eliminar a toda esa peste

¿?3: Y apenas comenzamos

El líder no dejaba de observar la puesta de Sol

¿?4: Por hoy debemos buscar al elegido, con el mensaje enviado vendrá pronto, despliéguense rápido

No dudaron en obedecer y ocultarse conforme llegan las sombras

 **De noche**

 **Callejón**

Unos pandilleros comenzaban a reunirse, no importaba como buscaban venganza

Pandillero1: Más vale tengas lo que buscamos

Pandillero2: Recuerda que estamos a punto de entrar a la guerra

Un hombre de cabello negro corto, ojos cafes, delgado con gafas de armazón negro, vistiendo un traje negro elegante salía de un auto

Desconocido: Caballeros no se avienten, nunca les eh fallado y no lo planeo hacer, solo recuerden con quien están hablando

Pandillero3: Al diablo con esto, Carter aquí esta lo que pides

Este le aventó un maletín negro, el cual procedió a abrir

Carter: Muy bien es un buen trato

En eso Carter saco otro maletín más grande y más pesado

Al momento de abrirlo se mostró rifles y misiles de alta calibre, se les notaba que eran del tipo militar

Carter: Tengan cuidado, manejarlos requiere cierta habilidad, mientras tanto caballeros, me retiro.

Estaban felices por su compra, mas no pudieron terminar de disfrutar pues un gran estruendo sacudió todo

Un robot del tamaño de un edificio apareció, con forma humanoide de color gris con toques verdes escurriendo acido por todas partes

Pandillero1: Necesitamos uno de esos

De los ojos del robot se observan a Vicerroy y McFist operando el robot

Vicerroy: Hannibal estás seguro de esto aún podremos irnos a Hawaii o Alaka escuche son muy bonitos en estas épocas

McFist: No voy a arrepentirme y nunca lo hare, ahora pásame el micrófono y sube el volumen que se escuche esto

Vicerroy: Ah (Suspiro) a veces me pregunto porque trabajo aquí (Pasandole el microfono)

McFist: Muy bien, * **Ven aquí ninja, vamos te estoy esperando ya no combates con monstruos pues está bien, prepárate un nuevo héroe surgió y su nombre es Hannibal McFist**

Prácticamente se escuchó en todos lados imposibles no oírlo, pero el que más escucho al andar cerca era cierto ninja

Randy: Howard dime que lo escuchaste

*Howard: Imposible no oírlo y eso que estoy como a diez kilómetros

Randy: Esto no podría empeorar

Nunca digas eso Randy

McFist: * **Vamos ven aquí y pelea mariquita, muéstrale al mundo que no eres un cobarde**

Vicerroy: Hannibal enserio crees que el vendrá, esto se debió escuchar en toda la ciudad no puedes…

En eso dos discos ninjas salen volando chocando contra el cristal

Vicerroy: ¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Y de la nada una figura encapuchada apareció arriba de una columna

McFist: Es el, vamos Vicerroy

Antes de eso otros discos ninja comienza a atacar a los lados

McFist: ¿Pero qué?

Dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron a los lados comenzados a sacar espadas y cortar las piernas con unas espadas ninja

McFist: Dijiste que era indestructible para el ninja

Vicerroy: ¡Si! dije el ninja, mas no esto

McFist: ¡Tenemos que!…

Una figura reconocible como el líder encapuchado salió disparado contra el pecho envuelto en lo que parecía un extraño fuego negro, atravesando el robot, procediendo a explotarlo.

En una gran explosión los encapuchado salían de las llamas prodeciendo a quitarse las tunicas

Randy: Ho-Howard, n-no me creeras lo que veo

*Howard: ¿Qué? Dimelo

Randy: No era un imitador, no era uno solo en realidad son…

Y el miedo se apodero de el

Randy: Ninjas…

 **Fin del Prologo**

 **Dark Angel: Hola a todos debo decir que este es mi primer fic aquí, ya que comparto la cuenta con mi compañera Shinigami de luz, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Shinigami de luz: Para los que siguen mi fic de S.U pronto capitulo 3 en camino, solo esperen por favor sean pacientes, tambien pronto tendremos otro fic con la colaboracion de Kurtlaraperdomo y Blaitor21 quien este ultimo no esta disponible por romperse un tendón.**

 **Dark Angel: Recuerden, sigan las sombras**

 **Shinigami de Luz: Para encontrar la luz**


End file.
